Daughter of the Street Rat
by kneeshee
Summary: Leila cherished her father and wished to find her a guy just like him. And she did. The only problem is that Jay’s already in love and in a relationship and she would never ruin that for him.
1. |prologue|

Leila sat in her dorm room crying and packing. She was going home in the morning. She hated this school!

It was her brother's wish to even come to Auradon Prep in the first place! She was perfectly fine with her tutors handpicked by her mother and father. But no, they thought she should attend this stupid school and make more friends.

All of her "friends" were her brother's friends or just pretending to be her friend or pretending to like her just so they have a chance to have closer relations to Agrabah.

But the few people that were genuinely her friends for her were Ben… King of the fucking Country… but Ben was a sweetheart and he could befriend anyone.

and the VKs…

Mal, the green eyed fairy who had the most beautiful pair of green eyes Leila had ever seen. Her magic was good, but Leila grew up with _The_ Genie as her uncle so not much really surprised her with magic anymore. Mal was a little rude and mysterious, but Leila LIVED for a little mystery. Plus, Audrey hated her. And Leila likes anybody Audrey doesn't like.

Evie, the obvious second fairest in the land behind her step sister Snow White. She had gorgeous blue hair and Leila subconsciously ran a hand through her own dark locks. She wondered what she'd look like with colored hair even if hers and Mal's were natural. And her outfits were gorgeous. Leila didn't have that many leather outfits, but she would love some. And she showed Chad up. That was good. She never liked the curly haired bastard anyway. Especially not after he pulled her skirt up in front of half the tourney team. Thank Allah, that Aziz was not there that time.

Carlos, the small adorable cinnamon roll that was actually her age. She had needed his tutoring on more than one occasion. Even going as far as to pay him in machinery parts to keep him helping her. He had tried to refuse at first. His student account made way for him to buy the parts, but Leila was the daughter of Jasmine. No one was going to refuse her. So made him take the parts as gifts instead of repayment. She had found his fear of dogs both saddening and adorable. But she loved the way he treated Dude and can see he clearly loved the dog. But the dog wasn't the only someone he loved… no, from the second she met them… she could tell he was in love with the last of the VKs.

Jay. Son of Jafar.

The worst thing about Jay isn't how he harmlessly flirts with anything with legs. It;s not how his long dark brown locks swayed in the wind. The little half smile he gives or the way he fiercely protects his friends. It's not how on more than one occasion she stormed down to their room to get all of her stolen goods back. Or the way he leaned in the doorway without a shirt on smirking at her. It wasn't that she could get loss staring in his eyes. Or that he was the son of her family's enemy.

No, the worst thing about Jay was how deeply in love with him and how she knew she could never have him because from the second she met them, she could tell he was in love with Carlos.

And Leila would never break up a happy ending even at the cost of her own.

So she sucked it up and she's manage for the past nine months, but she _can't_ take it anymore. She was tired of crying herself to sleep at night wishing for Jay's arms around her when she knew that they were more than likely around Carlos.

After hours of conversing with her mother, she went to Fairy Godmother's office and resigned from the school. All of her scores and classes were going to be sent back home and she was going to forget Jay and move on. She was going sit back and watch him be happy with Carlos.

She wasn't being a coward! She was doing a good thing. She just preferred to do it back home in her room curled up with her pet monkey, Nura and maybe even under Rajah.

Leila always knew she'd never get a happy ending. After all Chad always said that a street rat's daughter was worth just as much…

 _Not like his mother wasn't a maid._

She absently wiped the tears from her eyes. Maybe this was really why she didn't want to come to Auradon Prep. It was filled with princes and princesses that all were born through a happily ever after and were making their way towards their own.


	2. |1|

It's been almost a week since Leila's went missing and predictably everyone's freaking out. No one even knew where she was. Her roommate, Eira, said that when she got up, Leila was still in her bed sleep, but when she stop by in-between first and second period… Leila was gone and her whole side of the room was blank. She immediately went searching for Aziz.

Aziz, who was tearing up the school looking for his baby sister and trying to figure out how he's going to tell his parents that she's missing. Not too many people know, but when Aziz was angry, well you get to wondering if he should be on the Isle. It was scary and downright villainous. Which over a half full of princes and princesses have been thinking as Aziz outright threatened them all for information about his sister.

But Aziz wasn't the only one scaring the other students. The VKs were basically showing exactly why they were considered the baddest children of the baddest villains. It was times like these Evie wished she still had her magic mirror and that they didn't bet Mal to go a week without using her magic. These were times Ben wished he could just throw his crown at his dad and declare him King again

It wasn't until Aziz's weekly phone call with his parents that they all relaxed. According to his father, Leila had returned home earlier that week and resigned from the school. His father also let it slip how she's been holed up in her room crying and _what happened to his baby girl at that school?!_

Obviously, Aziz wasn't going to let it slide. He was going to find the punk that had his little sister leaving so abruptly and making her cry. Girl or boy, he was going to make them pay! Right after, he went home to visit.

So he packed up his bags, went down to Jay and Carlos' room to inform them of his departure, prayed to all of the gods he knew that they were decent before knocking once and cracking the door open just a little.

He released a sigh of relief when the Evil Princess ( _that's not even evil_ ) opened the door for him. She let him in and he looked around and notice all of the other VKs and Ben hanging out. Aziz smiled to himself when he noticed Ben. Its about time he took a break from being King Ben to being _just_ Ben even if it was for a short moment.

"What's up, Ziz? You have any news on Leila?" Jay, son of Jafar, had asked him.

Aziz used to think that he was going to have to worry about the boy especially with his baby sister always around them. But Aziz quickly got over it when he saw Jay punch Chad in the face for making a comment about Leila.

Aziz punched him too but he was happy that Leila had someone else to stick up for her.

"Yeah, she went back home. Dad's said she's been crying since she got there so I'm going to see her."

That made everyone stop and Aziz almost took a step back. _Almost_. All of their eyes landed on him before they looked at each other and nodded. Ben laughed at the confused expression on his face.

"Well, Ziz, hope your parents have room for five more people."

And that was how Aziz found himself standing outside of Leila's door with five other people behind him hearing as clear as day the loud sobs his sister was producing.

"Lei? Lei! Open up!" The sound of something hitting floor was heard and Aziz can only imagine Leila being caught off-guard flailing around before slipped and fell off the bed. "Lei, did you fall?"

"GO AWAY, ZIZ!" She screamed, but he heard her move closer to the door.

"I'm not leaving! I just got here! Why did you leave, Lei? Why didn't you tell me?"

Leila felt bad. She could hear the hurt in her brother's voice. They didn't really do much without consulting the other. Hell, she even knew when he was planning to have sex with Eira's older cousin, Noelle. And she knew when he did because he burst into her room hours after it happened to tell her!

"Look, let us in and we can talk about it."

Leila stared at the door in confusion. "Us?"

"Yeah, Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos came with me. They've been incredibly worried about you."

Leila stumbled away from the door and almost tripped over her overturned rug. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

She had came home to get away from Jay and Carlos' relationship. She came home to get away from her selfish thoughts and desires. She came back because she was so tired and hurt from seeing how in love the two were. And now she had to deal with it inside of her home!

Leila sighed deeply as she rushed around her room cleaning up everything she threw around in her fits. She smiled weakly at the picture of her and Aziz on her bedside table and one of the new pictures of her and the VKs alongside Ben.

She paused at the mirror to try to wipe away the tears on her face before she tried for her a smile. It was a little broken but it'd do.

When she opened the door, she was immediately entrapped in the embrace of her brother. He shifted, and another set of arms surrounded her, and she recognized the scent of Ben… her brother in all but blood.

"Lei, you scare us."

"'m sorry. I just needed a break."

She stepped away from them and motioned them into the room. She spotted Nura running through the halls, and bent down to let her climb up on her shoulder.

When she turned around, her heart broke a little more. Aziz and Ben had taken their usual spots on her bed. Mal leaned into his embrace looking hesitant to actual be on her bed. Evie had taken a seat one side of her window bench with Jay and Carlos cuddled into the other side.

The VKs all openly stared at her and Leila subconsciously pushed her hair out of her face. That's when she realized that this was the first time they had seen her without her hair in a braid and not dressed into her day dresses.

"Uh," she paused. What was she going to say? She ran away because of a boy? How stupid would that be!

Aziz watched his sister look around the room as if searching for an escape. He reached out his hand and waited for her to grab it. His heart broke a little when she stared at him with fear.

"Come, Lei. Do you trust me?"

She looked at him and he could see the confusion in her eyes as he repeated their father's line to their mother. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

A slow smile danced across her features before she placed her hand into his. "Yes." He pulled her down onto her bed and ignored her muffled curse.

"Alright, now tell me why you left school, what's the punks name and if I actively need to have your permission to beat them up?"

"No, Ziz. Don't worry about it. Its nothing that I don't have under control."

"So someone has been giving you a hard time," Carlos stated as he sat forward in Jay's embrace.

"Give us the name and we'll make them pay," Mal declared. Evie, Jay, her brother, and sweet Ben nodded alongside her.

Evie watched as Leila flick her eyes over all of them and noticed how her gaze hovered over Jay. She noticed the small traces of sadness and right then, Evie knew exactly what caused Leila to run away from the school.

"How about Mal and I talk to Leila in private? It might be a little easier if there wasn't so much testosterone in the air," Evie suggested. She saw how the girl's eyes snapped immediately to her before nodding mutely into her brother's embrace.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, Ziz. Ben. I just need to wrap my head around it."

Ben and Aziz didn't look happy. Hell, Jay and Carlos didn't look happy but they trusted Mal and Evie to help her. So they all left with Aziz stating that he was going to be raiding the kitchen if Leila ends up looking for him.

When they all walked out, Evie turned to the young princess. "So, Leila, when were you going to tell us you were in love with Jay."

Leila freaked out. "I didn't mean to-I didn't try to-I feel so bad-" She managed to get out before she burst back into tears. "What am I going to do? I've been managing for nine months and now I have to see it in my own home!"

Evie and Mal's hearts clenched. They couldn't believe how long the girl had been secretly torturing herself over this. To see their crush being in love with someone else and not being able to do anything about it. Hell, not even thinking of doing anything about because she had too good of a heart.

"Lei, why didn't you say anything?" Evie asked. Mal waited patiently for the answer while also thinking of ways to help Leila in a way that didn't hurt Carlos and Jay.

"Because they're so in love and I don't want to get between that. I know how guilty they feel when they think they hurt someone. I don't want them feeling guilty because I couldn't keep my feelings in check."

"She's right, E. They'd both feel bad and think that they were flaunting their relationship in front of her."

Evie pouted. "But its only going to get worse for you if you don't say anything, Leila."

Leila wiped her eyes before giving them a watery smile. "But he's happy and even if I do wish, it was me that he's happy with, I could never come between them. Carlos makes him happy in a way that I don't think I ever could and if it means a little pain on my side to keep that smile on Jay's face, then so be it."

"But Lei-"

"I'm the daughter of a street rat. I always knew I wasn't worth getting a happy ending," Leila cut off as she moved towards her door. "Come on, lets pretend this conversation went another way and go look for the boys."

Behind her, she didn't see Mal and Evie share a determined nod. They were going to get this whole mess under control. Their family was hurting and they were not going to let their little sister hurt any longer.


End file.
